Raden Tidat Jihan
Raden Tidat Jihan is a former member of YOMI, the former disciple of Silkwat Jenazad, the older brother of Raden Tidat Lona, and practitioner of Pencak Silat. Jihan is the Crown Prince of Tidat, a fictional country situated on the Indonesia Archipelago. 'Appearance' Jihan is a young handsome dark-skinned man with long wavy black hair tied in the back. He typically wears the clothes of his country of Tidat that rap over his body like a type of cloth and has a decorative sash wrapped around his upper body and wears royal jewellery to show off his royalty. When fighting Kenichi, he was seen bare footed. 'Personality' Coming from royalty, he acts in an aristocratic manner and particularly despises revolutionists. Claiming 99.9% of the world's population are made up of worthless commoners, Jihan ranks himself, and surprisingly Miu Fūrinji (the Invincible Superman''s granddaughter), to be the 0.1% who will achieve royalty and reign over the commoners. He has a lot of followers who are concerned about his safety but doesn't seem to care about anything other than using them to pull attacks or cause distractions in his fight against 'Kenichi. He sees Kenichi as a revolutionist who is fighting against his own destiny as a commoner. It is interesting to note that his loyalty to his master and the Satsujinken cause has precedence over his royalty, as Jihan plans to kill Miu as a Katsujinken practitioner instead of preserving her as one of the few who will achieve royalty. His loss at the hands of Kenichi seems to have mellowed him out somewhat, as he's seen to be more caring and less arrogant, as he finally acknowledged Kenichi's skills as a fighter. Though he still has a habit of calling Kenichi a commoner at times, he apologized for his rude behaviour saying he shouldn't talk like that even though he said Kenichi is a commoner, prompting Kenichi to notice he had "grown up" a little, but was still the same at the core. He's even developed a sense of humour, going as far as to laugh about how he survived the avalanche and owning three companies of the restaurant he helped work at. Jihan is also immensely prideful, as he refuses the help of outsiders or commoners. It is because of his pride that nearly cost him his life at the hand of his master Jenazad and how he refused help from Kenichi when the latter tried to save his life from the avalanche. His reason is that no matter what, he is a King and does not need any help from anyone. (he was right he climbed out of the Avalanche). His defeat and having to work for the very man who showed him mercy for the first time in his life helped him lose his prideful and arrogant self into a more caring and respectful man. He's also a man who knows when to repay debts he knows he owes others, such as when he was saved from starvation, he worked at the restaurant that saved him for six months to help them in any way he could and helped there shop become a huge success with several in a chain of work. He cares very deeply about he's little sister saying that he burdened her with many hardships. He cares about his people also, as he stopped them from fighting and stopping Colonel Gaja from shooting himself by slapping the gun out of his hands, with the words "I know your loyalty well you strayed from your path only because I wasn't in the Country. I Forgive You." Even though Jenazad tried to kill him, even Jihan mourned his death and stated he respected him as his master and as a father figure and shed a lone tear over his death. In an Omake, Jihan has also shown himself to be (comically) unable to understand Japanese forms of beauty, among them "wabi", "sabi", and "moe", the last term of which he has Sham investigate. With much difficulty, she comes back to him dressed as a maid with several anime figurines and otaku merchandise, the latter two of which pique Jihan's interest. The prince finally asks her as to what the ultimate form of "moe" is, and is met with a miniature of Matsuena's face, startling him to confusion. 'Background' Not much of Jihan's past is known except that he grew up in a palace and enjoyed a luxurious life. Since he was the prince, the country's people would always let him win, bowing their heads to him either in respect or in fear. Jihan tried to be fair but his awareness of this enormous distinction of status led to his current royalist personality. At some point, Sho Kano would attempt to learn Silat from Jenazad. Jenazad however, wanted to see if he was worthy and told his disciple Jihan to fight and try to kill Shō. Shō was able to win his fight with Jihan and Jenazad decided to train him. 'Skills' Jihan's strength is not fully shown in his battle against Kenichi as he had fought bare footed in the snow during a terrible blizzard, reducing his abilities by a certain amount. However, he was still a fairly strong opponent due to his dirty tactics and how he was able to act as if his feet were not freezing in the cold weather. *'Enhanced Speed:' Jihan has shown to be considerably fast as he spoke that he can run a 100 meter dash in under 9 seconds (That clearly meant breaking the current 100 meter dash World Record by at least 0.7 seconds). * Enhanced Reflexes: Jihan managed to give Kenichi a hard kick in the stomach while both were falling down stairs. *'Enhanced Strength:' He lifted Kenichi in the air with one arm after being badly injured because of their battle and was able to throw him all the way to Tanimoto's snow bike. *'Enhanced Endurance': Jihan was able to survive the avalanche his master tried to bury him in and save himself despite his wounds from his fight with Kenichi. *'Keen Intellect:' Despite his arrogant personality, Jihan is a very sharp-witted individual. Quite skilled in the use of Pencak Silat, Jihan can effectively as he used all his techniques and traits to systematically weaken Kenichi's fighting ability by hitting all his vital spots (including eyes, neck, and even his groin). He said he has 18 styles of Radish but only displayed 2 against Kenichi and claimed a 3rd one was enough to finish him. During his time of self-imposed exile to escape his enemies' detection, he quickly learned the art of cooking to obtain a job. He also showed great business skills, helping his former restaurant employer turn his small shop into a very successful chain of restaurants. Plot Overview Yomi Introduction Arc ' is first seen with his face was hidden, talking to Shō about the progress of taking down dojos and saying he challenged 10 dojos. After 'Boris Ivanov was placed on house arrest, he visits the him to ask some questions about Ryōzanpaku's disciple. The Russian fighter expresses doubts that he could have won had the battle with Kenichi continued and briefly mentions that the boy has something that the members of Yomi do not. Jihan immediately takes an interest in Kenichi despite warnings from Boris. The young monarch commends Boris for being a good soldier, but quickly asserts his own superiority as a king before departing. 'Snow Summit Arc' Interested in Boris's claim of something different in Kenichi's heart compared to the Yomi members, Jihan had one of his servants lure Kenichi and Miu to a hotel that he had booked on the mountains. Kenichi didn't recognize him nor knew who he was until he mentioned his status as a member of Yomi. He thought Kenichi was weak but quickly realized he was wrong and started to fight Kenichi, who decided to run away. After a short chase, Jihan manages to catch up to Kenichi and threw in a few minor attacks. Later after Kenichi was trying to escape again, his master Jenazad met up with Jihan and told him to kill Kenichi no matter what. He then fought with Kenichi at an abandoned ski lift, overwhelming Kenichi with his techniques, described by Kenichi as feeling like an animal was attacking him. The battle turns against him, however, after Kenichi decided to use Meotode, forcing him to cough blood and become frustrated. Motivated by his belief that such revolutions should be crushed relentlessly, regardless of how dishonourable the acts, Jihan ordered one of his servants to throw an knife into Kenichi's shoulder to slow his attacks. He rushes up to attack Kenichi from behind and uses a cloth to strangle Kenichi to death after almost being knocked off the edge of the ski lift. Fiercely proud of his royal status, he feels greatly humiliated when Kenichi (whom he perceives as a commoner) stands on higher grounds and looks down on him and is further infuriated when Niijima throws stones at him and claims that Kenichi's story was more interesting than his. The two fighters rush at each other, ending with Jihan grappling Kenichi and throwing him off of the ski lift, where they end up at the foot of a slope. Approaching a semi-conscious Kenichi, Jihan attempts a finishing blow. However, he is brought to a halt by his master, Silkwat Jenazad, who grows impatient with Jihan's unscrupulous ways, claims that Jihan has brought shame to Pencak Silat and is no longer of any use to him, disowns him as his disciple, and calls upon an avalanche to bury the two. When Radin challenged him on the grounds of''' lese majeste,' Jenazad suavely tells Radin that his royal lineage does not matter as his status is far more superior than Jihan's, and claims himself to be God. Jihan curtly rejects Kenichi's offer to escape with Natsu Tanimoto and throws his opponent onto the snowmobile, remaining standing as he gets buried alive by the snow. He leaves Kenichi with his last words, "No matter how despicable my ways are, including betraying others, exhausting every possible scheme available...I will not stoop so low as to accept the sympathy of my enemies...for I am the King!" 'The Tidat Kingdom Arc Sometime after his defeat would be revealed that he has a younger sister named Raden Tidat Lona who wishes to avenge him and take down Jenazad. After Jenazad is killed in the subsequent battle with Hongō, the national military attempts to take command of the country from the royal family by murdering Lona on the grounds that she presents a threat to their cause. Although Sakaki manages to protect her, the army does not stop until Hayato Fūrinji appears on the scene and announces the return of the king, revealing that Jihan is alive and well. Jihan quickly takes control of the situation by announcing his return, briefly acknowledging Kenichi from their past battle. As his people rejoice, the young monarch proudly declares: "Even if I'm forsaken by my master Jenazad-sama, or I'm swallowed in an avalanche, I will survive! Because...I am a King!" Despite his usual bravado, Jihan seems genuinely distraught by his former master's death, declaring that he saw Jenazad as a mentor and father. He then apologizes to his sister for causing so much trouble, but is interrupted by a Kenichi, who begins to question how he survived the avalanche. To everyone's surprise, Jihan quickly apologizes for his rudeness towards, causing Kenichi to comment that he has grown as a person. The king openly declares to his people that the members of Ryōzanpaku are not only friends, but also saviours of his country. He then agrees to explain his survival once they return to the palace, quietly telling a soldier to bury Jenazad's body in a private location as they depart. At the palace, he decides to fan himself saying he can do that alone, prompting Lona to see how much he had really changed. When Sham wishes to present him the knife they looked for him, Jihan let Sham keep it and when she asked how he survived the avalanche Jihan explains it to everyone. How he was taken in by a kindly man and treated with genuine kindness rather than as a king. He worked at the man's shop and helped turn it into a major success since his handsome features attracted a lot of girls to it. He admits he learned a lot and says he wanted to meet Kenichi again and says how the elder found him and informed him of the situation and resolved to return home. He says he may have been tardy of his gratitude to his friends of the east and bows thanking them. Epilogue Jihan was seen reaching out to Kenichi's call to give him strength in his fight with Satomi Kajima. Later, he was with his sister and Sham to visit Hongō. '''Battle Log 'Past Battles' *'vs Shō Kanō (lost)' 'Present Battles' *'vs. 10 dojos (won)' *'vs. Kenichi (lost)' 'Trivia' *Jihan is the first member of YOMI to have been defeated by Kenichi. *Raden means 'of Royalty's Blood' in Javanese language. The word Raden is still used for those who is considered one of the 'Keraton' (Royal) family in Middle part of Java. Gallery YomiOVA.jpg Category:YOMI Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Satsujinken Category:Characters Category:Tidat Royal Family Category:Sei Category:Male Category:Kenichi's Rivals Category:Pencak Silat Users Category:Disciple Category:Indonesian characters